Your life is an aberration
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe derrière son dos. Ce sang qui coule sur ses mains. Mais il ne fera rien pour le retenir. Car après tout, il veut exactement la même chose que lui. Drabble. Torture. Très léger slash.


_Titre _: Your life is an aberration

_Auteur _: Cherry-chloe

_Prairing_: Léger Charles/Erik, et encore...

_Rating _: T (mention de torture)

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de X-men appartiennent à Marvel.

_Résumé _: Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe derrière son dos. Ce sang qui coule sur ses mains. Mais il ne fera rien pour le retenir. Car après tout, il veut exactement la même chose que lui.

_Note_ : On pourrait prendre ça pour la version alternative de "Kill Bang" de ChocolateShadow. Car moi aussi, je les hais... Autant que tu les hais. Au fait... c'est un drabble xD

* * *

><p><strong>Your life is an aberration<strong>

Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ce qu'il fait, mais aussi atroce que cela puisse paraître, tu le laisses faire. Car finalement, tu as autant envie de ça que lui. C'est une satisfaction malsaine qui te ronge comme un poison te brûlant les veines lorsque tu vois à travers ses yeux le sang couler le long de ses mains. On te dit sage et calme mais dans ton cœur, tu aimes ce qu'il fait subir à ces hommes. La douleur qu'ils parcourent leurs corps est pour toi une jouissance pleine. Tu sais qu'ils lui ont fait des choses impardonnables, des choses que tu préfères ne pas savoir et qu'il se venge de leurs complicités.

Un jour tu voudras en connaître plus. Ressentir plus étroitement ces liens que parfois, tu jalouses. Car ils sont plus proches de lui que tu ne l'as jamais été. Alors tu le suivras dans une de ses escapades nocturnes qui à chacun de ses retours, lui rendent ses pupilles encore plus sombre. Et là enfin tu découvriras, ces corps sanguinolents qui gigotent sous les coups. Un sourire s'étirera sur tes lèvres quand l'un deux se fera écraser la tête contre le sol. Les os craqueront dans un bruit de branches sèches que l'on brise en morceaux. Le sang giclera contre les murs de sa couleur si pure et enfin les cris te parviendront. Un frisson te prendra et tu ne pourras t'empêcher de continuer à regarder le massacre. Les ongles qui crisseront sur le sol, s'arrachant par la même occasion de leurs doigts puis la langue qui doucement se détache dans un déchirement humide... Ce sera si bon ! Tu resteras immobile quand enfin tu sentiras en eux la douleur si attendue. Et cette haine tant aimée par ton ami. Tu aimeras ça autant qu'il l'aime.

La peau écorchée tombera en un mouvement flasque, spongieux sur cette terre avide du nectar vermeil. Tu te sentiras légèrement déçu par le temps qui, serait passé bien trop vite à ton goût. L'homme mort s'affalera, totalement inerte. Et lui, ses mains recouvertes de sang, le fixera avec écœurement. Et ce jour-là en particulier, tu le trouveras beau. Magnifique avec ses doigts rouges et son regard sombre. Tu voudras le rejoindre, partir de ta cachette pour te blottir entre ses bras souillés. Mais aucun geste, tu ne feras. Après tout, tu n'es pas censé être là. Tu attendras patiemment son départ puis enfin, tu rejoindras les dépouilles avec lenteur. L'un d'entre eux bougera et tu sursauteras. Sans que tu ne puisses contrôler tes gestes, tu t'empareras d'un morceaux de planche qui traînait là et tu l'écraseras contre la tempe déjà mal en point de ta victime. Tu pourras sentir le crâne croustiller brusquement sous tes coups répétés. Là, le sang jaillira de sa bouche et salira ta chemise.

Sans un regard derrière toi, tu courras jusqu'à chez toi, essayant de cacher en vain les tâches sur ta poitrine. L'heure tardive te permettra au moins de te faufiler jusqu'à ta chambre, la tête enfouie profondément entre tes deux épaules comme pour mieux te cacher. Et là, sans que tu ne saches comment, tu te retrouveras devant lui. Lui et ses iris métallisés. Il comprendra alors tout lorsqu'il te verra, aussi souillé et mauvais que lui. Il n'y aura plus rien à dire, si ce n'est :

« De toute façon, sa vie n'était qu'une aberration ».

Mon dieu. Ton flegme aura toujours surpris tout le monde Charles.


End file.
